


Persistence

by wordsmythe_reflections



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmythe_reflections/pseuds/wordsmythe_reflections
Summary: The wizarding community is confronted with threats from inside and outside. Harry finds out his father's identity. Lucius is interested in an unusual person. Later in the story, they discover the universe is bigger than they ever imagined. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Circle Opens

The Great Hall was noisy. Harry was doing his best to pay attention to the thread of the conversation with Hermione and Ron. It seemed the world was swirling too fast. The conversations, the implications, the people, the noise, the confusion – Harry gripped his fork and glass to reassure himself that it was real that he was not in a dream. One glance at the staff table told him how his reality had flipped. Severus Snape sat in the Headmaster's seat and Lucius Malfoy was next to him. This fact alone was enough to give The-Boy-Who-Lived a bad case of anxiety. Professors McGonagall and Sprout, like Dumbledore, were absent. This new arrangement of staff, along with the looming exam by the Commission, was the reason for the heightened noise level in the Great Hall. The introductions and greeting hadn't taken place, yet, so the hall was rife with speculation.

"…there will be many cases?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Hermione," Harry said, jumping slightly as he turned toward her. "I was woolgathering. I -"

"Woolgathering? Where'd you learn that word?" Hermione asked as she put down her copy of the Daily Prophet. Ron didn't even look up. It would take a team of Aurors to separate the lanky red-head from his shepherd's pie.

"I read too, Hermione," Harry said, as he glanced furtively at the staff table. Snape and Lucius were in conversation, while Hagrid was mopping his eyes with a table-sized handkerchief and being patted on the back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Glad to know it," Hermione said, as she looked at the staff table. "I said, do you think there will be many cases of suspected abuse? The Commission says they aren't on a hunt, but many people think they are. The Daily Prophet, almost every day, has a story about a family fearing the removal of their children and the parents taken into custody. The Muggle-borns and half-bloods are really worried."

"Why," Harry asked, dragging his eyes from the figures of Snape and Malfoy. The thought of what those two could be plotting gave Harry shivers. "They reported about Neville and he was as Pure as they come."

"He was a single case. Think about it, Harry, Lucius Malfoy is on the Commission," Hermione said as she pointed to an article in the Daily Prophet. "The Daily Prophet just released the names of the members of the Commission. At that press conference, when Fudge introduced the Commission, he gave the number of members, not their names. Well, yesterday, Fudge released their names in response to a court order from the Wizengamot. Apparently, several families filed a legal petition for the release of the names under the Wizarding Freedom of Information Act."

"I – he's what," Harry stammered as he wiped up the pumpkin juice he had spilled in his lap. Ron finally came up for air from his decimated shepherd's pie, as Harry asked Hermione nervous questions. 

"How'd that happen? Why is Malfoy on the commission?"

"What's this about Malfoy", Ron asked as he put his fork down looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she placed Harry's glass back on the table. "The wizarding world could come to an end and you two would swear you didn't get the memo. Yes, Malfoy is on Fudge's Commission. You know how well-connected he is with the Ministry. He practically runs the place; Fudge is just a figure-head. I think it is to keep the Commission away from Pure Blood families. They can't have their names being tarnished by unseemly reports of child abuse in their faultless families. That just is not allowed. Wealth and ancient bloodlines don't tolerate impropriety, you know."

"No, sorry, I wouldn't know about that," Ron grumbled, as he glowered over at Draco Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin's table. The platinum blond was chatting up his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, with the air of one who owned the world. Maybe he did.

"Ha, ha. You know what I mean," Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Your family is Pure Blood, Ron, but you know how these things work. Neville's family got in the Daily Prophet because they are Muggle-born and half-blood sympathizers, at least his grandmother is anyway."

"So, I guess –"

The hall went deathly silent as Snape rose to his feet. The grim potions master didn't need to tinkle a glass, bang a gavel, or clear his throat to get students' attention. His presence was quite sufficient.  
"Good evening," Snape said, as he cast his depthless gaze upon the wide-eyed students. "As you undoubtedly are aware we have lost one of our own, Neville Longbottom, to the scourge of suspected child abuse. He will be missed greatly. In that vein, Dumbledore is away in relation to this tragic event and I am serving as acting headmaster in his absence."

The temperature in the hall plummeted, for Harry the freeze was sub-zero. He placed his hands on his lap so neither he nor anyone else in the crowded hall could see them shaking.

"These are difficult times," Snape said, as hundreds of nervous eyes looked at him. It was a sea of faces, open and honest, lean and secretive, and others simply kind and thoughtful. They shared a common thing: uncertainty. Snape had been a teacher long enough to recognize the signs when young people wanted to flee from a situation and this was, clearly, was such a circumstance.

"As you know, the Ministry of Magic has created the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to curb these incidents of violence against our young people. In service toward this goal, this Commission will oversee the examination of all of Hogwarts students for signs of abuse. In the letter that your parents received a few days ago, it is our right and duty to performs these examinations. The Hogwarts teachers and administrators, who have Medi-wizard certification, will do this unfortunate task. The right to do so is given to us by Wizarding Educational School Code 9-4, Section 39, paragraph 7, line 4 – which specifies that while you are here at Hogwarts, we act in loco parentis. This means, for those of you not versed in Latin, we act in place of your parents while you are under our supervision."

It was clear by the motionless students, that the idea of the grim potions master acting in loco parentis was a thought best served cold. With a "parent" like Snape, who needs enemies?

"Therefore," Snape continued, gesturing toward Lucius Malfoy, "one of the representatives from the Commission is here to monitor the examination process. Mr. Malfoy, welcome."

"Harry," Hermione hissed, as she grabbed one of his hands on his lap that was trembling. "It's okay!"

"Hermione," Harry croaked, as he gently pulled his hand from her grasp, "please, turn back around. I'm alright. I'm just a little cold. Really, I'm just not feeling well."

"Thank you, Sev – ah – Professor Snape," Lucius said standing, as Snape nodded in acknowledgment. "My dear, young people," Harry heard Ron tisk next to him, "as your headmaster has so eloquently stated, the Commission will oversee this examination by your teachers and administrators. They will be assisted by several Healers from St. Mungo's to speed up this process. We plan to have it concluded in two weeks. You will be notified of the scheduled day and time of your personal examination. If there are any questions, as I am sure there will be, your teachers and other," Malfoy cleared his throat, loco parentis will be available to discuss your concerns. If, however, none of these options are desirable, you are welcome to bring your inquiries to myself, as I will be staying at the castle, for the duration of the examination process."

Harry heard Ron's muffled coughing fit, "Juice went down the wrong way", his choking friend gasped. Harry glanced at the younger Malfoy, who has his chest out so far; Harry thought if he was wearing a shirt, instead of wizard's robes, he'd pop the buttons.

"We are in for a rough ride," Hermione said, as the elder Malfoy resumed his seat at the staff table.

"Snape, Malfoy, who's next on this happy list? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron asked, as the noise in the hall resumed. Harry noticed that some of the students were quiet as they finished their dessert, Seamus was one of them. Harry chided himself for feeling panicky about the looming exam, he wasn't abused. So what, if Snape was doing the exam? The potion master was a bully and who cared what he thought about anything especially, the most likely, uninteresting results of Harry's exam?

It had been a long day. Severus stood in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had insisted that he use it. Dumbledore claimed it reinforced the sense of the school having a leader at the helm. Dumbledore told the potions master that the portraits of the previous headmasters, which hung in the office, would tell him if Severus wasn't in the office during the times he didn't have his classes. Severus scowled in irritation as he looked at the sheeting rain falling from the night sky. He just completed the schedule of the first students for the exam the next day. It was going to be pleasant, with nervous students and skittish loco parentis wrecking havoc in the castle. Add Lucius to the lovely mix and it added up nothing short of a super fantastic day loaded with tons of fun, Severus griped. Groaning, he took a sip of heavily sugared tea into which he had added a moderate dose of Calming Draft. Placing the schedule on the desk for the house elf to take for delivery to the students during the night, Snape reflected that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were dependable and would help him manage the situation. The Wolf, Lupin, was out of action – full moon. Minerva was with Dumbledore or she would have the wonderful duty of acting headmaster, grimaced Snape as he resentfully sat in one of the many squishy armchairs in the large office. He couldn't bring himself to sit behind Dumbledore's desk.  
Crack! Severus turned as a house elf appeared and took the schedules for the students. He reassured the house elf that there was nothing that he needed now, other than a small bit of peace and a reasonable amount of rest he thought. He was about to leave the office for his quarters when a knock came on the door. What now?

"Come," Severus said, as he seated himself back in one of the chairs.

"Good. Glad to have caught you before you could crawl back to your dungeon", Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him. It just keeps getting better and better. The good times just don't end. Severus sighed, as he drank more tea.

"What do you want, Lucius," Severus said, gesturing to one of the chairs across from him.

"A bit terse, this evening," Lucius said as he took the chair next to the potions master.

"It has been a long day," Severus said, shifting in his seat trying to get more personal space. Will this day ever end, Severus thought as Malfoy's grey eyes crinkled in amusement at his discomfort.

"I'm sure it has been, but that's no excuse for bad manners. Didn't even offer me a firewhiskey. My, my, my, your peasant background is showing, Severus. You really should keep an eye on that. You have worked hard to gain the respect of proper Purebloods, do not let your efforts go to waste, potion master."

"My patience is poor in the best of times, so I am sure you are aware of my level of tolerance for verbal volleys. What. Do. You. Want," Severus said, as he gripped the arms of his chair.

"To the point then. Any – um – discrepancies that the exam might show students that matter -"

"They all matter," Severus interrupted.

"However, you say. Any problems with Pureblood students – ah – let me be clear, worthy Purebloods. Reprehensible blood traitors such as the Weasleys, don't count. You will report those exam results directly to me. The Commission with handling them appropriately."

"Meaning you will sweep them under the rug," Severus said, as he rubbed his temples.

"Meaning, any troublesome results will be handled discreetly. We cannot have any of our notable families plastered across the Daily Prophet. It just will not do. It is not acceptable for the good of our wizarding society," Lucius said.

"Funny to hear you say that," Severus remarked.

"You seemed to think discretion was right when we were in school together," Lucius snapped, as he stood, glowering at Severus.

"Touché. Bringing up old history? Well, I have struck a chord," Severus said, as he tented his fingers together and as he looked into the furious, pale grey eyes of the wealthy financier.

"You will do as I have directed," Lucius said, as he leaned down into Severus' face, placing his hands on the arms of the acting headmaster's seat.

"And, if I don't," Severus said, remaining motionless as Lucius loomed over him; Severus refused to give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under the potions master's skin. There were few things that rattled Severus. However, the invasion of the potion master's personal space always disconcerted Severus, a fact that Lucius knew.

"You know," Lucius said, leaning closer to Severus and pressing his advantage, "the Potter boy reminds me of you when you were younger. Brooding mannerisms, stiff posture, the boy even has your bone structure. You might want to forget, but you and I were in school together. What was the boy's mother's name", he paused, "Ah, yes, it comes to me, Lily, Lily Evans! You and she were good friends, as I recall. Until I helped you understand how hanging around Mudbloods wasn't to your advantage. I was so - pleased - when you finally realized how your betters could help a half-blood make it in our society, potions master -or should I say - headmaster."

"Do not use that offensive Muggle term", Severus said, his mind was frozen, it was the only safe response. He held Lucius' intense gaze, but he leaned as far back in his seat as possible.

"No matter, you have your directives. I am confident you will do the right thing," Lucius said as he stood, returning Severus' space. "I run the ministry, Fudge is my puppet, you know that. Do not forget it, my calculating friend. There are consequences for those who suffer lapses of memory where I am concerned," Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him with a snap.

Alone, with only the portraits for the company, Severus stood and reaching for his tea, he saw his hands shaking. What does he know? Nothing. How could he? There were no records to dispute James Potter being the boy's father. Lily and I made sure of it. Had we not? These thoughts raced through Severus' mind as he left the headmaster's office, walking on legs that were rubbery from the adrenaline surging through his body.

As Harry made his way to bed, he thought about the events of the day. The Commission, Malfoy, the exams... He should have known that something like this was going to happen when he read that first article by Rita Skeeter over the summer, right before he came back to Hogwarts.


	2. Commissions and Investigations

"Freak."

"Nancy boy."

"Burden."

"Ungrateful little whelp."

Each of these nasty words swirled through Harry's mind as he unfolded his copy of the Daily Prophet that he had delivered secretly to Privet Drive. Harry had written to the distribution center of the Daily Prophet, explaining his situation and his relatives', especially Uncle Vernon, reaction to owls. So, the owls that delivered Harry's copy of the Daily Prophet had a charm placed on them which made them invisible to Muggles. It was the fortnight before Harry was to leave the Dursleys' to return to Hogwarts for his third year. The red "X"s on his calendar marking the countdown to September 1st, told a horrific tale. Each of those "X"s marked a day of abuse, starvation, and mental cruelty Harry had suffered at the hands of "blood". The seven locks outside his room gave silent testimony to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's "care" of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Sighing, Harry opened the paper. Thin sunlight came through the streaked and dirty windows of Harry's bedroom, illuminating that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. Opening the paper, trying to ignore his rumbling stomach (his daily ration of tea and a tin of soup wouldn't be shoved through the cat flap in his bedroom door until 1 o'clock that afternoon), Harry skimmed over the article about an escaped criminal from Azkaban. A hunt was on for Sirius Black (whoever that was, Harry thought), by the best team of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Then his emerald green eyes caught on a headline:

INCIDENTS OF CHILD ABUSE ON THE RISE IN THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY  
by Rita Skeeter

Once only known to occur in the Muggle world, child abuse is beginning to be seen in our Wizarding community. While these incidents are only occurring in non-Pure Blood families, these stunning cases (which have resulted in the death of several children) have prompted Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, to create the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to examine this disturbing phenomenon. Indeed, the Commission will oversee the examination of all Hogwarts students for signs of abuse when they return to the prestigious school this fall.

"The safety and well-being of our children is our utmost concern. We cannot allow these horrific incidents to continue. This strikes at the heart of who we are as a wizarding community, the abuse of children at the hands of their relatives is an atrocity and an abomination, which we intend to address through this Commission," says Fudge as he introduced the number of members to Commission in a press conference Thursday.

The Commission has issued a statement of its goals and objectives, indicating that while it will be a vigilant and thorough process to ferret out child abuse, it will not be a witch hunt. Innocent people will not be falsely accused nor convicted of child abuse. The public has nothing to fear from the Commission's activities. The Commission will lead the efforts to capture the heinous perpetrators and bring them before the Wizengamot for trial. The Commission, in its presentation, outlined several levels of punishment for committing child abuse, up to and including a life sentence in Azkaban.  
"It is a welcome action by the Ministry," says Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy who is entering his third year at Hogwarts. "Our respectable family of Pure Bloods sees this as a positive direction that is being taken to curb the atrocious activities of – ah – other types of wizarding households. These actions must be taken into hand, or they may contaminate the better elements of our society. This – infestation – of the horrific acts of child abuse must be exercised from our proper wizarding community."

So along with new classes and teachers for Hogwarts students in the fall, they will have an additional exam – by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. What child abusers lurk among us? Who will the Commission bring before the Wizengamot? What children suffer at the hands of these wolves in sheep's clothing?

In Two Weeks: Hogwarts and the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety: Challenges and Revelations.

Harry was wrong; his life could get worse than it already was. Would he have to take this exam? Who would perform it? What would it discover about him? Harry didn't think he was abused. The Dursleys weren't all that great, but child abuse? Nope, not here.

The clicks of the locks to his room being opened startled Harry out of his ruminations and a voice yelled, "Oi! Boy! Get down here and fix our breakfast!"

Twelve years of being addressed as such (Harry came to live with the Dursleys when he was 1 year old), left him with no doubt that a difficult day was ahead. Even though Harry didn't think he was abused, he often dreamed of a good, kind, and caring benefactor would appear one day on the Dursleys' doorstep and whisk him away to a better life, one where he got three meals a day and had socks with no holes in them. Harry opened his door and trudged down the stairs to begin another day of endless work around the house and garden.

A few days later, Harry looked at his calendar and saw that he had only two more days before he left for Hogwarts. He looked out the window into the grey and rainy morning and saw his snowy owl Hedwig coming through his window. Hermione had placed the same invisibility charm on Hedwig that was used by the distribution center of the Daily Prophet and Harry had been able to pry open the window in his bedroom for Hedwig to come and go, so she wasn't shut up all day (unlike Harry when he wasn't working). Today she had a letter that she dropped on Harry's small desk before she hooted a greeting to him as she flew to her perch for a much need rest. Harry opened the letter. It was from Hermione. Her handwriting was scrawled and excited:

Dear Harry,

Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning? It's just awful! Neville! Can you believe it? I knew that Fudge had created that Commission about child abuse, but Neville? Harry, Neville is dead!  
Harry gasped and sat down on his bed as his head swam. Knowing what was about to happen, he dropped Hermione's letter to the floor as put his head between his knees. The room slowly stopped spinning. He sat up and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on his desk, he wasn't allowed into the kitchen for food or drink. He couldn't eat or drink any of the Dursley's food, even while he was cleaning. He couldn't sneak food because Aunt Petunia was always watching him, with a jaundiced eye, as he cleaned the kitchen to her exacting standards. With a trembling hand, he drained his glass. He picked up the letter and began to read again:

The Daily Prophet is sketchy on the details because I think they're trying to protect Neville's family, they're Pure Bloods. But one of his Uncles has been taken into custody! Oh, Harry, this is terrible! Did you read about the exams that they are going to be doing at Hogwarts? I think that is good because maybe, they will be able to catch other abuse cases before another student dies! How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? I am so worried about you, Ron is too!

Hermione

Seeking to keep his nervous friend from doing something rash, he penned back a quick reply assuring her that he was alright and his sadness about Neville. He woke a disgruntled Hedwig, who flew out the window with this letter to Hermione. The Daily Prophet hadn't been delivered, yet, and Harry paced the floor until the owl with the newspaper arrived. He paid the owl a knut and hastily opened the paper. 

The front headline featured Neville's tragic story:

HORRIFIC CASE OF CHILD ABUSE AND MISSING THE SIGNS: THE CASE OF NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
by Rita Skeeter

On Tuesday afternoon, Neville Longbottom was found dead in the family home of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. The authorities were called by the boy's uncle, Thomas Longbottom, who claimed he found the boy cold and blue in his bedroom. Neville was in the care of his uncle, as his grandmother was traveling abroad. The investigators, based on evidence from the boy's body, contacted the newly formed Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety regarding the boy's death. A few hours later, Thomas Longbottom was taken into custody for questioning and has since been charged with the boy's death. He is currently scheduled to go on trial before the Wizengamot during the second week of October. The Commission has released a brief statement reiterating their commitment to rooting out any and all cases of child abuse.

"This is one of the most troubling cases of child abuse I have seen," says a source close to the investigation, who spoke on condition of anonymity because he was not authorized to speak publicly. "The boy's body told us a tale of longtime abuse. We found broken bones, concussions, bruises, second and third-degree burns, and spell damage. There is even evidence of the Cruciatus curse had been used on the boy multiple times over an extended period of time. The boy's most recent injuries were only a day old."

"We are a respectable family, but I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors," says a family member of the Longbottoms. "Augusta is heartbroken, she loved Neville so much. She blames herself; she thought Neville was safe with his uncle."

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was contacted regarding the tragedy, "Neville was well liked here at Hogwarts. He was one of the favorites of students, teachers, and staff. He was a kind, gentle boy who excelled in Herbology. He will be greatly missed and we will do all we can to help his family through this difficult time."

This is a case that reminds the wizarding community to be vigilant for signs of child abuse as it can happen in any type of family, even our more notable ones.

Harry put the paper down and began, for the first time in his life, to dread returning to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts with Harry, but it is going to turn. Harry will still play an important role, but the shift will deal Lucius and a yet-to-be introduced character. This character is a strong supporting character in the canon, but here he plays a central role. We get to see more of him through this story, we get a chance to see more of his complexity. I think it is an interesting way to perceive this character. The author loves reviews, so please review! Thanks!


	3. First Names

Severus made his way through a crowded Hogsmeade after apparating to the main square of the village. The potions master needed to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt to help him. The head Auror was a grim man, with whom one had to make one's case quickly, in less than twenty words preferably, or risk being brought up on charges of interfering with the duties of an Auror, for wasting the man's time. 

Shacklebolt suffered no fools and, fortunately, neither did Severus. If Potter's results returned in bad shape, the similarities between him and his son would be too close for Severus' comfort. Temperamental, as Severus was, he still felt that no child should suffer any form of abuse and especially to the degree that he had suffered it before leaving for Hogwarts and then, during the summers when he was under his father's roof.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at a table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. As Severus seated himself opposite the Auror, they shook hands over the table. Severus ordered a Firewhiskey.

"Congratulations, on being chosen as acting headmaster. What assistance do you need from me or my office," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands across his lean torso. Shacklebolt was not one for small talk.

"I am concerned about the possible fallout if Harry Potter's exam for abuse comes back with less than stellar results. If the Boy-Who-Lived results show he was abused by the Dursleys and the information gets out to the wizarding public, the anti-Muggle reactions could be catastrophic. Not to mention that every wealthy, pure-blood family would be clamoring for guardianship of the boy," Severus said, as he gripped his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Well, stated. You have a valid concern, especially with Lucius Malfoy overseeing the exams for the Commission," Shacklebolt said, taking a sip of his own Firewhiskey. A possible solution was forming the Auror's mind, but he needed more information. "When is the boy's exam scheduled?"

"Four o'clock, today."

"Is there a member of the screening team that you trust?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned forward. "Reschedule, with Madam Pomfrey, the boy's exam for seven o'clock this evening. Find Potter tell him that his four o'clock exam has been rescheduled for another time. Don't tell the boy the time. Tell Malfoy that Potter's exam has been cancelled and it has been rescheduled for another day, give him some excuse, I don't care what it is. At 6:45, this evening, you, personally, get the boy and take him to the Medical Wing. I will be in the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower around this time, and if it is necessary, you will be able to find me in there and I will help you…process, any unwelcome results from Potter's exam. If there is abuse, I will work with you to see that the Dursleys are brought up on charges of abuse by the Muggle authorities and to ensure that Potter's guardianship is quietly changed. You were correct to come to my office; we have the best ability to keep this out of the newspapers and the public eye. However, we cannot underestimate Lucius Malfoy, as we know; he is a powerful and wealthy wizard, with deep, formidable connections in our world."

"I will do as you advise. Regardless of Potter's exam outcome, I will come to the Astronomy Tower to review the boy's results. Thank you for your help, Auror Shacklebolt. I appreciate it," Severus said, standing.

"Kingsley," Shacklebolt said.

"Sorry," Severus said, his mind already thinking of where he could find Potter in the castle or on the grounds.

"Kingsley, you may call me Kingsley. After all, if we are going to be possible conspirators in keeping information from the wizarding public, we should at least be on a first name basis," Shacklebolt said, as he raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Yes, yes, of course. Uh, Severus, then…Kingsley," Severus said. _First names, then? I like the man's style _, Severus thought. Kingsley nodded, without a trace of a smile.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, intro Kingsley stage right. I'm exploring character development in this story. I want to fill it out with settings and plot. I want to give the mental state of Kingsley a Fall of the House of Usher feel. I want to break the character down to his elemental emotions and raw existential reality, then using relationships and situations, build him back up into a better, improved version of himself. The protagonist in this story will achieve his growth and his development, it will be difficult but he will be able to do it. This story will have a happy ending.


	4. Revelations

"Harry", Ron said, as he shook the slighter boy awake. "You've got a letter!"

Harry turned over and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the spotless window of their chambers at the castle. It was Saturday. Thank goodness for small favors, Harry thought as he reached for his glasses. His anxious friend came into view as Harry blinked the world back into his worried mind. He wanted to run away, but for a moment he didn't know why. Then, things came flooding back as Ron shoved a letter into his hand. The Commission, Snape, Malfoy…the…exam.

"What's this", Harry asked as he broke the Hogwarts seal.

"Dunno. Maybe, it's your…you know…your appointment", Ron said as he shrugged. Harry could tell that his friend was trying to make light of the matter. His friend's actions, instead of putting the thin, dark-haired boy at ease, served to increase his apprehension. Harry's trembling fingers opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter _,__

___This letter is to inform you of your medical screening exam to be conducted by certified Medi-wizards. In accordance with Ministry of Magic guidelines, this process will be monitored by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. Please, report on Saturday, September 2nd at 1:00 p.m., to the Hogwarts Medical Wing, which is located on the 4th floor past the painting of Hippocrates the Medicus. If you have any questions or concerns you may address them to Severus Snape, acting Hogwarts Headmaster or Lucius Malfoy, member of the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety _.__ _ _

_____Wishing you a pleasant day _,__ _ _ _ _

_______Professor Severus Snape ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hogwarts Acting Headmaster ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A pleasant day, indeed, Harry thought as he looked up at Ron. "Did you get one of these lovely little notes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nope, I guess I'm not ready for primetime, yet," Ron said, walking back to the chair by the nightstand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"'Primetime'? You get that Muggle term from Hermione?" Harry asked, setting the letter aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact. Hurry and get up. I hear the elves have outdone themselves for our first breakfast back and are serving a fry-up! Bacon, sausages, fried eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, baked beans – "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay! I got it!" Harry laughed. "Food! Is that all you think about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Um, pretty much", Ron said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus was feeling downright hateful this morning. He had to focus on the upcoming contretemps this morning and afternoon if he was going to get through this day without hexing anybody into the middle of next year. The check on the boy's parental records at the Ministry would have to wait until later this week when Dumbledore got back and relieved Severus of this maddening headmaster business. It was midmorning and the potions master was running on three hours sleep and coffee. His scowl was so fierce this morning that he had reduced a fourth year Ravenclaw to tears this morning, just by glowering at her for talking too loudly in the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Severus," a voice called. You have got to be kidding me, Severus thought. Either the person was a fool to attempt to speak to him before noon or they had an unconscious death wish, either way, the soul would soon find out the depth of their mistake. But, in this case, neither of those options would be the outcome. Severus knew the cadence of the voice and that made it even worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You did not get enough of getting on my nerves last night," Severus asked, as he turned to face the speaker. The potions master had just gotten to the door of his dungeon, where he planned to finish the potions that he was going to use next week as an introduction to the intermediate principals of potion-making for his 4th and 5th-year students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So, pleasant in the morning," Lucius Malfoy sniffed, as he reached Severus at the door. "I see Potter is on the list this afternoon. I thought we were starting with first years and working our way up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, that is the plan," Severus said, opening the door and entering his dark dungeon, lit by candles and illuminated by colored potions preserving bits of plants and other slimy things. "However, due to Potter's status in the wizarding world, it is only prudent to include him in the first round of exams."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I see. Well, while I cannot possibly be present at every student's screening, I will make a special effort to personally oversee Potter's examination, along with yourself, of course," Lucius said, staring at Severus. If Lucius' intention was to get Severus to flinch or otherwise show any signs of discomfort, he was disappointed. The potions master was in his beloved dungeon, going about his routine tasks, which helped him remain composed. The St. Mungo's Healers, Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey were in the Medical Wing, preparing for the screenings, which were to take place later that afternoon. Severus left them to it; his responsibly was to draft the student schedules and having done so, was now attending to his classes for next week. However, he would attend Potter's exam. He wanted to see the boy's results for himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do as you will," Severus said, setting the ingredients for his potions on one of preparation tables. Eye of Newt, beetle eyes, unicorn tail hair, running low on Powder of Dragon Talon, going to have to put in an order at Merlin's Apothecary, Severus thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"…results will show?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Um? Sorry, I did not hear you, Lucius," Severus said, as he continued to ruminate about his order to the apothecary. Potions ingredients were getting more expensive by the day. Maybe, when Dumbledore got back, he could ask for an expansion in his potions budget. He had done the older wizard a huge favor by covering for him as headmaster…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Severus," Lucius said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What," Severus said, as he looked up from counting unicorn tail hairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you think Potter's exam results will show," Lucius asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No idea. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do," Severus said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus observed the nervous child across from him. Harry was drinking his tea and looking everywhere, but at Severus. The potion master knew that he was intimidating to the child and that their interactions had been less than stellar. The results of the looming examination could change that; the boy would need an ally to help him through the possible fallout of the exam. Didn't this responsibility fall to Severus, as Harry was his son? The potion master rather felt that it did. He didn't want to frighten the nervous child any further since he was making the process as seen in the boy offering Severus a cup of tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Pot – Harry, what do you like read," Severus asked, they had a few moments before Madam Pomfrey arrived and the fun would begin, Severus thought ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I – er – I read my class books, Sir," Harry said, as he looked up at Severus in surprise. The boy hadn't been expecting such a question from the grim potion master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Besides, your class books," Severus said, as he took a sip of tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The Dursleys didn't allow me any books to read, Sir," Harry said, beginning to fidget._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's alright. Take it easy Harry, it's only a question," Severus said, as he saw the boy twisting the blanket between his hands. Severus was incensed, they did not allow the child books, he thought. The potion master consciously strove to keep the boy from seeing his irritation with the Dursleys, or Harry would think Severus' agitation was directed towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, lucky you," Severus continued, keeping his voice neutral, "the Fates have smiled on you this day, Hermes," Severus said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't understand you, Sir," Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hermes. Greek god of speed. Never mind," Severus said, as he stood and walked over to the books in Dumbledore's library. "Let us see, here. What would be good for you," Severus said, as he drew his finger along the spines of the numerous books. In well-maintained libraries books have personalities, some vie for space and others play well with others. Dumbledore's library was no different. Some of the tomes were new and shiny and others were quite ancient and dusty. Fortunately, Dumbledore was a lover of many things Muggle, and so had a broad and rich collection of English and American Muggle literature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You like science fiction," Severus asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's that," Harry said, eyeing the clock. Madam Pomfrey would be here soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Read it and find out," Severus said, as he tossed the boy a book._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry caught it and looked at the cover, Fahrenheit 451. It seemed it would be an interesting read. "You like the author? This…uh…Ray Bradbury," Harry said, as he thumbed through the book.  
"Yes, he was an excellent author in this genre. He sticks to the 'bones of the thing'," Severus said. The potion master was pulled up short by this statement, the bones of the thing. Now, where have I heard that before, Severus thought. It was a disquieting notion and not his own idea; the potion master remembered it from his dead and distant past. Perhaps, Severus' past was not as dead and distant as he would like…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, ok, but what is gen-," Harry began, as Madam Pomfrey appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ah, good to see you Madam Pomfrey, I see you are prepared," Severus said, as he walked over to her as she unpacked her medical bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course, dear," Pomfrey said, turning toward Severus and grasping the potion master's outstretched hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus stood back as she transfigured one of Dumbledore's chairs into a hospital examination table. A small hand grasped Severus' own. The potion master flinched and looked down. Harry was standing next to him. Severus saw the child was trembling and on the verge of tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please, don't do this," Harry said. Severus didn't miss the tremor in the boy's voice. Merlin, Morgana, and Circe what would my mother do, Severus thought. Going on instinct, the tall man squatted down to the child's eye level._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Harry, the exam is painless, I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you," Severus said, as he looked into the child's emerald green eyes. Ah, Merlin, he is so much like Lily, Severus thought, as the potion master's heart lurched in his chest. He was moved to do something he had never done before with any other student. Severus reached and hugged the frightened child. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It will be alright," Severus said, as he was reminded of how his mother would hold him after a bad day with Tobias._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Crack! Kreacher appeared. The elf was in a state of high distress. Severus stood and walked over to the elf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What is it," Severus asked, as Madam Pomfrey turned from her preparations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Mr. Malfoy is coming here, Sir," Kreacher croaked, as he wrung his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Damn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus spun toward Madam Pomfrey, "Stall him, give him some excuse. I do not care what it is", Severus said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can do that," Madam Pomfrey said, as she disapperated with Kreacher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus turned to the wide-eyed child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Change out of your clothes and put this examination gown on," Severus said, as he handed Harry the thin garment. Harry looked at the gown dubiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do it. Now," Severus barked. He didn't have time to explain and coax. Lucius was coming and he had to get the child's exam done, it might be his only opportunity to do it without the prying eyes of the Commission. Severus looked out one of the windows to give the child some privacy as he changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ok," Harry said in a paper thin voice. Severus turned to see the small child shivering in the dim, candle-lit room, standing by the examination table. Again, Severus felt the pang of guilt of his failure to protect Lily and their son. He swore by the Oracle that he had tried to stop the Dark Lord from targeting Lily and her family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Get up on the table," Severus said. He paused. "Please." Harry climbed on the padded examination slab and shivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know it is cold because the gown is thin, but I will do your exam quickly," Severus said as he looked into the trembling child's green eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry was terrified. Harry's nerves were raw from the day's events and Snape's compassion toward him had undone the boy on a basic level. No adult, not even Mrs. Weasley, had shown him the degree of tenderness that the grim potion master had displayed his evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The exam is painless, but some of the charms will be uncomfortable. So, try to be calm and we can get through the process more quickly," Severus said, as he leaned over the child and held both of Harry's hands in one of his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry nodded, as a tear slid down one of his cheeks. Severus conjured a cloth and wiped it away. "Under different circumstances, I would give you a calming draft, but the potion may interfere with the results of the exam. So, stay with me and I will get this done as quickly as possible," Severus said, holding the child's gaze. Harry nodded, again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry felt the effect of a restraining charm; he could only move this eyes. He wanted to cry out, but his vocal cords were locked and the child could only manage a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know, be calm. This charm to ensure the accuracy of the results, any movement may disrupt the exam," Severus said, as he moved quickly to get the medical wand to record the results._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Severus performed the charms of the exam, the results were printed on a long scroll of parchment that floated in the air next to the potion master. Harry grunted through several of the more uncomfortable aspects of the exam, which was quite understandable as it was a thorough process. Finally, it came to an end and Harry felt the restraining charm lifted. Harry began to cry. Severus helped the boy sit up and held the child for a few moments. The potion master could feel the child's hot face against his chest as the boy heaved in his humiliation and fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I am sorry, Harry," Severus said, as he continued to hold his son while he looked at the boy's exam results. They were not good. Physical abuse, as Severus had suspected. Severus had seen pictures of Harry's Aunt and Uncle, who were both thin in the extreme and looked every bit the upstanding pillars of the community. There was something else in Harry's exam results that Severus had not expected. Rage as black as syphilitic sin, burned in the potion master's veins as he read the results of his son's exam. _You will pay, Vernon _, Severus thought, as cold hatred flowered in the potion master's chest. The boy's aunt, too, would pay. She had continually beaten, routinely starved, and allowed the child to be locked in a cupboard. _They will suffer _, Severus promised himself. _Perhaps, the cloak of the moralist hangs poorly on your shoulders, Kingsley, but not on mine _, Severus thought._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Severus knew he wasn't thinking clearly and that could be dangerous. He resolved to focus on the particulars of the situation and _perhaps _, he and his son might make it through this mess in one piece. If he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, the potion master knew that could end badly; either with him in Azkaban, like Dumbledore's father, or with Harry in St. Mungo's mental health ward indefinitely. The headmaster had told Severus the story of how his own father had been sent to Azkaban after attacking several Muggle boys that had sexually assaulted Albus' sister, sending her into a psychosis from with she never recovered. No, Severus couldn't afford to lose control; the stakes were too high.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Harry," Severus said, as the child's tears began to taper off. "Change into your clothes. Hurry, now, we don't have much time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As the child put his clothes back on, Severus conjured the exam table back into one of Dumbledore's chairs and stowed Harry's exam results deep into the pocket of his robes. The potion master waved his wand and an identical parchment, complete with the official medical seal, appeared with perfectly normal exam results for Harry James Potter. Severus placed these results on an inn table next to one of the chairs in the office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A knock came at the door. Harry flinched. Severus pointed to one of the chairs and Harry scurried over to it. The boy had cleaned his face and looked for better or worse, alright, if a bit pale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Come," Severus said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lucius Malfoy walked in; his eyes were as cold steel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"A change of plans, Severus," Lucius asked, as he took a seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Firewhiskey," Severus asked, as he walked over to Dumbledore's bar. _Nothing like a good, strong drink to soothe the savage beast _, Severus thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Your manners have returned. Good. Thank you, Lucius said, as accepted the stubby glass from Severus. Lucius looked at Harry who was curled under a blanket in the chair furthest from the blond man. Only the boy's head could be seen as his eyes shifted between Severus and Lucius, as though Harry was watching an intense tennis match between two powerful players. In many ways, the child was seeing such a game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"So what happened? Pomfrey was banging on about schedule conflicts and some other such nonsense," Lucius said, settling into his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes, I'm sorry that you were notified so belatedly. I performed Potter's exam and the results are on the table next to you," Severus said, as he took a sip of his Earl Grey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Lucius looked at the parchment for a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Normal? Really," Lucius said, as he looked into Severus' black eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes, I was…surprised myself," Severus said, returning Lucius' gaze. Lucius made a motion as if to get up from his seat, glanced at the watching child and seemed to think better of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Well, this is…reassuring, Severus. The results even have the official seal," Lucius said, as he sneered at the parchment. It was clear Lucius saw the exam results for what they were: forgeries. Severus for his part was beyond caring whether or not Lucius believed them. The potion master was only concerned with what Lucius would do about it. Consideration and planning for the fallout from giving Lucius the false results would come later; for now, Severus was taking things a step at a time. A memory from Severus' childhood unfolded in his mind. _One and two, and one and two _, Eileen Snape would say to her quiet son as she taught him piano lessons. Tobias' family hasn't always been poor and the piano had belonged to his grandmother. Eileen had used charms to bring the Muggle instrument into perfect playing order. _Step by step, sweetheart _, his mother would say, that is how you and the instrument learn each other. It is a delicate dance, much like interacting with people, especially when you get older and a special someone comes into your life. Severus would blush when she would say that, Lily was his best friend and it was two years before they would leave for Hogwarts. The memory faded, but slowly._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Good news, eh, Potter," Lucius said. Severus flinched at being brought fully back into the present, by Lucius' cool voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Lucius," Severus said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Well, it seems there is one less case for the Commission to concern itself with," Lucius said standing to his feet. "I'll take these results with me, shall I? I'm sure you have many _copies _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Of course," Severus said, standing as well. Lucius walked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kingsley. The man was in the astronomy tower and it is imperative that Severus speak to him at once. It was nine o'clock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Harry," Severus said, as he walked over to the child. "Kreacher will apperate you back to your dorm. You may take the book I gave you. Before you leave, I am going to give you a calming draft and a potion for dreamless sleep. Tomorrow, we will talk further."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Yes, Sir. What did the exam show," Harry asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"We will talk about that tomorrow," Severus said, with an unreadable expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"It showed bad stuff, didn't it," Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Yes, I am afraid it did, but it is nothing that I have not seen before as a professor and you and I - and whomever else we need, will deal with it," Severus said, Harry felt strangely reassured. The boy was, however, frightened by the iciness that had crept into the man's voice near the end of his response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Will the Dursleys get in trouble," Harry asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Why do you care," Severus asked in a voice as cold as the abyss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Of Sons and Secrets

"Kingsley."

The tall, thin Auror turned around at the sound of his name. Severus. The potion master stood in the shadows cast by the darkening sky. Kingsley knew by the sick expression on Severus' face that the boy's test results weren't good. Generally, Kingsley would have asked direct questions, but seeing the mixture of pain and uncertainty on Severus face, Kingsley knew tact woud be necessary.

"Severus. Please, come stand next to me," Kingsley said. Startled, Severus walked over and joined Kingsley at the castle ramparts, which gave a magnificent view of the lake and the surrounding mountains.

"Kingsley, I-", Severus began.

"This has always been my favorite time of the day," Kingsley interrupted. He knew the Severus wanted to dive right in and as an experienced Auror, Kingsley knew that this wasn't the best way in dealing with such a delicate situation. The Auror knew that Severus was the Potter boy's father, a fact that Severus did not know. Severus thought only he and Lily knew the secret, but as an Auror, Kingsley was privy to information not available to most of the wizarding public.

"Wha-, yes. It is a nice time of day," Severus stammered, as he glanced at the evergreen trees that clung to the high mountains. The setting sun had cast them in gold, orange, purple. Severus had rarely looked at the lake and the tree-covered mountains during twilight properly. He was stunned as he silently took in the beauty. The two men stood and quietly watched the sun as it fell behind the horizon. In the afterglow of the sun's departure, Kingsley knew he could allow Severus to share the results of the boy's exam, results that Kingsley already knew from his first glimpse of Severus' face.

"The results, Severus," Kingsley said. 

"My - Potter was abused by the Dursleys. In ways that I can't bear to think about, Kingsley. My son -" Severus stopped, throat going dry. _Why did he say that _?__

__Potter's your son?," Kingsley said, as he looked into Severus dark eyes. Kingsley could see the denial building in the other man's face. "No, need to deny it, Severus, I already know you're the boy's father. I've seen the boy's original birth certificate in the Hall of Private Papers."_ _

__"Oh." Severus choked out. Severus had gone a greenish color._ _

__"Do you need to sit down, Severus? You aren't looking well," Kingsley said, as he raised his wand to draw up a chair._ _

__"No. I'm fine, I just didn't know that you knew, Kingsley," Severus said, shakily._ _

__"It's alright. Your secret isn't the only one that I know. Discretion is imperative for Aurors, especially for the Head of the Auror Department, " Kingsley said, with a hint of a grin. Severus heard the faint amusement in the man's voice and felt himself relax._ _

__"Right," Severus said, a small smile twitching the corners of his thin lips upward. "So, what do you want to happen next? I'm assuming justice for the boy in terms of the Dursleys" Kingsley said.__

__"Yes and I know you will handle the Dursleys. Of that, I'm certain. My main concern, Kinsley, is Malfoy," Severus said. Kingsley could see that lying under, not too far under, Severus grim expression was primal fear. _What had Lucius done to Severus to cause such an reaction? _Kingsley wondered.____

Little did the battle-hardened Auror know, he would soon find out the depth of Lucius' ability to unnerve and wrongfoot a target.


End file.
